Most prior art pellet gun ranges comprise comparatively heavy steel backstops which, with use, develop hammered out areas. This happens because the backstops are rigidly secured to bases so that they do not vibrate, flex or otherwise move to absorb energy when struck by a pellet. Even the best commercially available ranges will hammer out and develop deep dents and eventually holes from extensive use after pellets strike a small backstop region thousands of times. For example, even with 10ga steel, 5,000 to 10,000 shots into a small area will dent a typical prior art range. A 16ga backstop on a range in accordance with the invention has survived 20,000 shots into a similarly small area without any trace of denting, or even wear.
To minimize this deterioration, the National Rifle Association recommends that ranges be built with backstops that meet pellet trajectories at less than about 45.degree.. Therefore, essentially all commercially available ranges have backstops that are about 45.degree. or less from the horizontal, for typical essentially horizontally travelling pellets. This requirement means that such ranges must be at least as deep as they are tall and results in the bulky, heavy ranges that are presently available. The heavy steel backstop materials prior art ranges require also adds to their cost and weight.
One object of the present invention is to reduce range bulk and weight.
Another object of the invention is to increase range lifetime.
One advantage of the invention is the savings in the cost of materials over conventional prior art ranges.
Another advantage of the invention is the reduced horizontal surface required to support a range constructed in accordance with the present invention.